Question: First consider the expression for: $2$ plus the quantity of $5$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $9$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $5$ times $x$ $5 \times x = \color{orange}{5x}$ What is $2$ plus $5x$ $5x$ $ + 2$ What is the product of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (5x + 2) = \color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{9(5x+2)}$ do? $9(5x+2)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(5x+2)-1$.